


Approval

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slythindor100, Established Relationship, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Owls!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you think?” Draco asked, walking around the tree to look at it from all sides, making sure it was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.

“What do you think?” Draco asked, walking around the tree to look at it from all sides, making sure it was perfect. Without waiting for an answer he went on, fixing the tinsel to make sure it fell just the way he wanted it to, “I think it looks brilliant, doesn’t it?”

A soft hoot behind him was the only answer as Cyril went back to cleaning his feathers; Draco rolled his eyes and tossed him a treat. Trust Potter’s bird to be just like him, never paying attention to what Draco said unless there was a treat involved, “There. _Now_ tell me what you think.”

Cyril flew from his perch to land on Draco’s shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately. Draco petted him and moved to grab the note from the table next to him while Cyril flew off to wait at the window. As Draco tied the scroll to his leg he instructed Cyril, “Make sure he understands he has to be home by 5! We have to go for dinner at Pansy’s and you know I’ll have to spend an hour convincing him to change his clothes.” 

Accepting another soft nip to his finger, Draco opened the window and watched as Cyril flew out towards the sky, stark white against the grey clouds. He smiled and closed the window, turning to go inside to starting getting ready but not before giving the tree another once over and proclaiming, “Absolutely perfect!” 


End file.
